english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Fillmore! (2002)
Disney's Fillmore! is an American animated television series which was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The series was created by Scott M. Gimple and directed by Christian Roman. The series aired between September 14, 2002 and January 30, 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Orlando Brown - Cornelius C. Fillmore *Tara Strong - Ingrid Third 'Secondary Cast' *Danny Tamberelli - Joseph Anza *Horatio Sanz - Horatio Vallejo *Jeff Probst - Vice Principal Raycliff *Kyle Sullivan - Danny O'Farrell *Lauren Tom - Karen Tehama *Wendie Malick - Dawn S. Folsom 'Guest Voices' *AJ Trauth - Chet (ep24) *Aaron Fors - Kip (ep16), Otto (ep16), Paulie (ep14), Student#1 (ep18), Thug#2 (ep18) *Aashna Patel - Seamstress (ep14) *Adam Wylie - Geek Brute#1 (ep19), Winston (ep18) *Ajay Naidu - Sanjay (ep25) *Alissa Magrill - Becca (ep24) *Andrew Allen - Rudy (ep13) *Anthony Stewart Head - Professor Third *Brady Kimball - Brock (ep4) *Brian George - Librarian Lendrum *Candy Milo - Receptionist (ep25) *Caroline Rhea - Mrs. Konquist (ep7) *Chris Marquette - Horn Leader (ep13), Jamie Townsend, Jonas (ep22), Lab Coat Kid (ep13), Lab Coat Kid#1 (ep5), Ralph (ep6), Theo (ep6), Toby (ep14), Tyler (ep17) *Clive Revill - Shop Owner (ep14) *Danny Ocegueda - Desmond (ep8) *Daveigh Chase - Joyce (ep12), Tracy Mabini (ep20) *Debi Derryberry - Anita (ep20), Botanist Leader (ep11), Braces Girl (ep5), Cheri Shotwell, Estelle (ep8), Facillitator (ep2), Freckle Faced Girl (ep2), Melba (ep5), Ms. Frederica (ep22), Nancy Cook (ep7), Nina (ep15), Store Employee#2 (ep7), Voice on Intercom (ep11) *Don LaFontaine - Announcer *Eli Marienthal - Computerized Sting Ray (ep11), Derek (ep11) *Emy Coligado - Rochelle (ep24) *Evan Matthew Cohen - Noah (ep3) *Francesca Smith - Penny (ep18) *Franco Velez - Linus Santiago (ep16), Lorenzo (ep15) *Frankie Muniz - Augie (ep2), Tony (ep3), Willie (ep2) *Gary Dourdan - Kern Fillmore (ep4) *Gary LeRoi Gray - Harrison (ep4), Nick (ep10) *Grey DeLisle - Mrs. Lawton (ep10), Mrs. Waverly (ep3), Nick's Mom (ep10) *Harley Adams - Wilbur (ep24) *Hayden Panitterie - Yumi (ep22) *Holland Taylor - Mrs. Cornwall (ep9) *Holly Robinson Peete - Joelle Fillmore (ep4) *Jack Johnson - Grover (ep24), Mitch (ep9), Moonbeam (ep16) *Jack Salvadore - Peter Chestnut (ep20) *James Gammon - Doc Hemlock (ep11) *Jason Fuchs - Johnny Nevada (ep14) *Jeff Bennett - Cowboy (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Mason (ep17), Plant Manager (ep25) *Jennifer Hale - Natasha (ep14) *John Rhys Davies - Lemmy (ep8) *Josh Peck - Julian (ep1) *Josh Uhler - Nigel (ep9), Tommy (ep1) *Kathy Kinney - O'Farrell's Mom (ep13) *Kiel Holmes - Alistair (ep4), Arthur Stanley (ep23), Augie Sansome (ep26), Howie (ep11) *Kristin Chenoweth - Museum Guide (ep10) *Kurtwood Smith - Mr. Gaiser (ep1) *Kyle Gass - Mr. Collingwood *Kyle Sullivan - B.A.G.A.S.T.#2 (ep11), Everett (ep7), Geeky Kid (ep5), Goon#1 (ep13), Ken Himmelman (ep14), Konductor Kid (ep6), SPEC Member (ep12) *Lauren Schaffel - Tara (ep6) *Lauren Storm - Gladys/Alexis (ep22) *Lauren Tom - Brenda (ep9), Card Kid (ep11), Gardening Kid (ep6), Lab Coat Kid#2 (ep5), Nerdy Girl (ep2), Pioneer Meghan (ep5) *Lukas Behnken - Cornwalis (ep26), Frankie Polk, Simon (ep19), Wayne *Luke Eberl - Cuzzy (ep19), Henchman (ep17), Jeeter (ep17), Oscar Mabini (ep20) *Lynsey Bartilson - Malika (ep5) *Mae Whitman - Antonia (ep4), Fionula (ep5), Francine (ep15), Girl#1 (ep23), Glee Club Girl (ep23), Kid with Salad Bowl Hat (ep25), Robin (ep1), Sarah (ep10), Sinead (ep5) *Marcus T. Paulk - Sonny (ep13) *Marcus Toji - JC (ep12), Reporter (ep12), Vern Natoma, Young Student (ep26) *Marly McClean - Lorraine (ep7) *Mary Hart - More Host (ep7) *Melissa Tamberelli - Fiona (ep24) *Michael Welch - Brad Parnassus (ep8), Cockney Kid (ep22), Dimitri (ep25), Josh (ep3), Kid#1 (ep22), Larry (ep14), NJ (ep25), Philsky, Scooter McAllister (ep26), Stranger (ep11), Student Ultra Box Rep (ep23), Syrus (ep11), Tyson (ep12), Wade, Young Artist (ep25) *Michelle Horn - Claudia (ep16), Raylean (ep12), Torrey (ep21) *Nico Matinata - Oscar (ep6) *Noel Fisher - Bri-Dog (ep24) *Ogie Banks - Carter (ep9) *Olivia Hack - Trace (ep21) *Orlando Brown - CJ (ep12), Goon#2 (ep13) *Patrick Briston - Restorer (ep10) *Peter Newman - Eric Orben (ep25), Patrol Sheriff (ep17) *Phil LaMarr - Elderly Man (ep18), MC (ep12), Nelson (ep12), Snooty Student (ep18) *Pierce Cravens - Peabody (ep13) *R. Lee Ermey - Colonel Thrift (ep17) *Rachel Crane - Bernice (ep15), Terri (ep21), Tina (ep14) *Rachel MacFarlane - Enid Quintara (ep2), Luella Spear (ep23) *Raven Symone - Alexandria Quarry (ep25), Maryanne (ep22) *Renee Olstead - Lucille (ep17) *Richard Riehle - Leo (ep10) *Rick Logan - Glee Club Member (ep6) *Sam Gifaldi - Elliot (ep2) *Samm Levine - Horace (ep24), Nicky (ep4), Store Employee#1 (ep7), Young Man (ep7) *Sean Marquette - Ham (ep19), Linwood (ep25), Timmy (ep10) *Sean Whalen - Mr. Geary (ep3), Officer Turk (ep25) *Shanie Calahan - Biana (ep7), Jean (ep1), Lori (ep3), Mandee (ep7), Stella (ep24) *Shaun Fleming - B.A.G.A.S.T. (ep11), Haughty Drama Club Student (ep23), Kid (ep18), Nervous Kid (ep19), Proper Kid (ep5), Seller (ep5), Seth (ep2), Skate Rat (ep5), Team Member#1 (ep3), Texas (ep25), Theldin Fryburger (ep25), Thug#1 (ep18), Unlucky Golfer (ep19), Vendor (ep23), Weaselly Geek Kid (ep19), Wheels (ep11), Wimp (ep11) *Sparky Mortimer - Chris Minnesota (ep19) *Spencer Klein - Emcee (ep14), George (ep9), Robert Chestnut (ep20) *Stacie Chan - Junior (ep11) *Steve Carell - Mr. Delancey (ep25) *Steven Weber - Adult Geek (ep21), Glass Expert (ep21), Manager (ep7), Manager (ep21), Mr. Almaden (ep7), Nick's Dad (ep10), Sherman (ep10), Simon Prosper (ep10), Talent Show Announcer (ep16), Tour Guide (ep18) *Sue Nelson - Overalls Wearing Kid (ep18) *Sue Scott - Larry's Mom (ep14) *Tanya Roberts - Author (ep21) *Tara Strong - Ariella (ep9), Croquet Kid (ep6), Jenna (ep5), Treplev (ep11) *Theo Greenly - Checkmatey (ep12), Frank (ep15) *Thomas Dekker - Biggie (ep19), Crockett (ep17), James Heron (ep20) *Timothy Mittel - TQ (ep21) *Vanessa Elliot - Rita (ep16) *Vincent Pastore - Mr. Casteneda (ep22) *Will Hollis - Dewey (ep16) Category:Cartoons Category:2002 Cartoons